


Lost and found

by Dogsareprettyrad



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, The tags will be updated as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsareprettyrad/pseuds/Dogsareprettyrad
Summary: Ej is walking home one night, when he discovers something- someone, interesting. When paths collide strange things can happen. Strange people can be found, and forgotten horror stories remembered.





	Lost and found

Info- This is now how i headcanon Liu becoming a pasta oOF- And also, in the time this fic takes place, Jeff has not been discovered by the pastas yet. So no brotherly meet ups

Not yet at least ;)

 

Liu’s perspective:

It was cold, so cold. And wet, and dark, and everything hurt. 

Liu Woods sat with his knees pulled up to his chest in the back of a dingy alleyway, forgotten by the world. It was December 11th, two o’clock in the morning, and pouring down freezing rain. 

Around twenty minutes ago, a group of angry drunks had stumbled upon Liu in the alleyway, and decided they had nothing better to do. They beat Liu senseless, one of them actually pulled out a knife. He got stabbed pretty badly in the side.

God it hurt so bad and it wouldn't stop bleeding and it made him think of that night anD IT HURTS SO BAD MAKE IT STOP-

Liu’s mind was reeling. He wanted to throw up. He couldn’t stop shaking and coughing and he can’t stop bleeding and he was so hungry and tired and all he wanted to do waS SLEEP-

Liu was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps.

He held his breath, just hoping that it wasn't those men again. Please. Please not them again.

Suddenly the footsteps stop and Liu is about to start calming down,

Liu thinks his heart stops when the footsteps picked up again, faster, and coming closer to him.

He doesn't know what to do. He scared,hungry,tired,cold,wet and bleeding.

So he just curls in on himself. Hoping that this time they’ll finish the job. Just end it. Finally let him sleep.

 

Ej’s point of view:

“God it just won’t stop raining, will it?” Ej mused to himself, while walking down the lonely street. He was just returning from his uuuh…,”dinner” And was making his way back to the “mansion”. If it weren't for the rain, he would probably think it was a lovely night out. It had been raining for three days straight now, and as much as Ej loved the rain, he was getting a little sick of it.

He kept on making his way downtown in silence, enjoying the rain pattering against his back, until he heard something...odd. It sounded like…..coughing?

The coughing continued as Ej got closer to where it was coming from, maybe an alleyway. Suddenly the coughing stopped as he neared the alleyway in front of him. Ej stopped walking to listen to see what he was dealing with. But after a few moments of silence, he just decided that fuck it, he was just going to walk into the alley. When in doubt, dive in headfirst blindly!

He reached for the knife in his back pocket, still covered in blood from dinner. He began wondering if he was in the right alley, after having not seen anything yet, until he looked to his left.

A few feet in front of him was a person on the ground, curled up into a tight ball, and shaking like a leaf.

An easy target.

He approached the figure and kneeled in front of it, Ej looked them down. Skinny frame, possibly sick, looked like a man, brown hair, striped scarf- wait.

Oh shit

Ej remembers what the big man had told everyone. They were supposed to not kill anyone before they knew exactly who they were, to make sure they didn’t kill two specific people they were on the lookout for. 

Jeffrey Woods, and Liu woods.

The big man had said that he wanted them, (alive) ,so everybody had to be on the lookout for people who fit the description.

And well, this random person in the alleyway fit that description shockingly well, everything but the green eyes, which Ej couldn’t see. 

Liu Woods.

Ej had no clue how to handle this situation, what would someone even do in this situation???

“ Uuuuh hey...there.” Real smooth Ej, so suave.

The man finally picked his head up, yup, green eyes. The man looked scared at first (probably scared of the mask Ej was wearing) But when he looked down to the knife in Ej’s hand he seemed to…..relax?

The man looked into Ej’s eyes, or well, where they would be, and only said one thing.

“ Do it “

Needless to say, Ej was NOT expecting that. So he just sat there like a dumb rock, staring this poor man down, not knowing what to say.

“ Please “

The man asked, Ej couldn't help but feel terrible. He just sounded so….hopeless.

“ Hey, hey, i’m not here to hurt you ok.” Ej tried calming the man down, “ Is your name-”

“Please just do it. I just want this all to stop. It hurts so bad. Please. “ The man begged, beginning to cry.

Ej didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say to the man. People never really ever begged him TO kill them. It was always the other way around. “ What hurts? Are you ok-”

“EVERYTHING- god, everything hurts and i'm so cold and tireD AND I JUST-”

Ej grabs the man by the shoulders in an attempt to help, but it just makes him flinch and cry more.

Ej’s never felt more clueless in his goddamn life.

Well…..when in doubt jump in blindly headfirst.

The man clearly wasn’t calming down anytime soon, so Ej decided being blunt would be easiest. If he was Liu, he would figure it out from there. If he wasn't Liu, he’d put this poor man out of his misery.

“ Is your name Liu Woods? “ 

The man stopped.

Like, completely

Shit is he dead?

He looked up at Ej with disbelief.

“ What? “ he breathed

“ I asked if your name was Liu Woo-”

“ how do you know that “ The man looked like he’d just seen a ghost.

Holy shit

Ej and the others had been looking for the wood’s brothers for years now- and THIS is how he finds one? He just assumed that the two would be in kahoots with each other, they were brothers weren't they?

Damn. It’s crazy how some paths just collide.

Oh yeah, the man- Liu was still waiting for an explanation.

“ Holy shit dude- we’ve been looking for you for like years dude” Great explanation Ej, so smooth.

The ma- LIU- just looked more confused.

“ wha- we? Who is we? Who are YOU? How do you know me?” Everything just came rushing out of Liu

Uh-Damn, Ej considers himself pretty good at communication. But this was a TEST.

…..Time to be blunt!.....again.

“ Well, if you come with me, all your questions are gonna get answered.I know that’s not much to really trust, but you need to come with me.” Ej offered.

Liu looked...hopeful. Scared to death, and confused-but hopeful.

“ Unless you’d like to stay here of course-”

“NO!no, please, no-i don’t wanna-” Liu pleaded

“Ok, ok. I won’t leave you here.” Ej tried comforting Liu once more.

Liu just started crying again.

Ej sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Liu. Liu just stared at Ej for a moment, before lifting a shaking hand into Ej’s. Ej hoisted Liu up and finally got a look at his body. Skinny (alarmingly so) broad shoulders, narrow hips and- holY SHIT IS THAT A STAB WOUND-

“ Oh shit, fuck- is that a stab wound? Are you ok? “ Ej asked, alarmed,

“ huh? oh- yeah, it is, b-but im fine. It’s not that bad” Liu slurred nonchalantly, like it was nothing to have a massive bleeding gash in his side. “ Not that bad- dude you’re bleeding out- shit we better get home quick then,” Needless to say, Ej was a little worried about Liu. He was still shivering nonstop, and looked like he could pass out at any moment.

“ Home? Where do you live? “ Liu asked.

Well, that was a good question. Another question Ej didn’t know how to answer. What was he supposed to tell him? ‘ yeah i live in an abandoned hospital in the middle of the forest with a bunch of murderers. But it’s chill i swear ‘

After a few moments of just standing in silence, Liu looking at him expectantly, Ej went with his blunt approach again. “ Well, i kinda live in the middle of nowhere, but i have a lot of roommates, so it’s totally safe, I promise.”

Liu still seemed antsy, but he seemed to relax a little at the promise.

Ej kept his hold on Liu’s hand as he lead him out of the dark alleyway. They needed to get inside somewhere-and quick, it was still freezing cold outside, and raining. Liu already had a stab wound, the last thing he needed was hypothermia.

They were just about to make it to the street when Liu began to stumble and trip. Ej caught Liu and grabbed gently by the shoulders, “ Woah there- The ground’s really slippery be careful-”

And then Liu collapsed.

 

Liu’s point of view:

He didn’t even know this strange man’s name. But if this is what would get him out of that alleyway, he didn’t care. Liu just sat there, crying. Everything was happening at once and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

The man stood up, and for a moment Liu thought he was going to leave, until the man extended his hand out to Liu.

 

He was still tired, still hungry, still so, so cold. But the pain didn’t feel as overwhelming anymore. Everything seemed to disappear when he took the man’s hand, and for the first time in years, Liu felt safe.

The man hoisted him up to his feet, and the world began to blur.

The man asked him a question, his voice sounded like he was underwater, all muffled noises except for, “ Is that a stab wound? “

Oh right, the stab wound. Everything felt fuzzy and numb now.

Liu tried replying, but he couldn't hear himself anymore. He hopes he said the right thing.

The man spoke again, Liu could make out “ somethingsomething bleeding, something something something home quick”

Liu wasn’t even concered anymore. Just woozy and curious about this strange man. Everything was starting to feel so nice and warm….

Liu could sort of hear again, so he asked a question through the warm haze…..something about where this man lived. He thinks.

“ something somthing nowhere. Something something safe, i promise “ The man replied.

Liu felt safe with this man now. He’d made a promise after all ( though Liu didn’t know what he was promising about or why) Then the man began walking, still holding Liu’s hand, and it felt so warm. Everything felt warm and soft and fuzzy now. Was it still raining? Liu couldn’t tell. He was too focused on how warm he was now. It was so nice. He felt like he could just...fall asleep.

Suddenly the world was spinning.

Liu felt himself stumble.

The man caught him, holding him softly, saying something again, only coming out as a jarbled mess

The world began to blur into colors and lines.

Then Liu fell.

 

 

Liu woke up in a bed.

It was soft, and warm. He almost just fell back asleep 

Wait- a bed...what?

Suddenly everything hit Liu at once. The hunger, the chills, the fatigue and the pain all hit him at once. Liu held back a groan and bit his lip. Where was he? What happened? Slowly Liu took a look at the room he was in.

To the left of him was a small desk and a window, from what he could see, it seemed like he was in an area with quite a few trees. The walls were a faded white and the paint was cracked. An older home maybe? Liu was surprised- shocked really, when he looked to his right, to see a man sitting in a chair next to the bed, fast asleep.

He was scared for a moment. Who was this man, why was Liu in his home? Until Liu remembered.

He remembered the alleyway.

He remembered the drunk men with the knives.

He remembered what the stranger sitting next to him had done.

Liu’s hand flew to his side, where he had been stabbed, only to feel there were bandages there. He was also in someone else’s clothes. Probably the man’s. Liu realizes that he doesn’t even know this man’s name. He should probably do something about that. 

He just lies there for a moment, wondering if he should wake the man up. He was still trying to piece everything together. E

everything-everything, had just been changed. It was just so much to take in. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was even in a bed. Everything was just so…..much.

While Liu was still trying to get his head on straight, he didn’t notice the man wake up.

 

Ej’s point of view:

Ej doesn’t know how long he’d been pacing around the room. He was worried sick for a man he barely knew.

After Liu had collapsed Ej panicked, He ended up dragging Liu back to mansion.

Once they had gotten home, Ej was immediately taking care of Liu. Getting him clean clothes, tending to his wound, putting him in bed. Explaining what was happening to the others could wait.

Ej figured he’d been pacing around for quite a while now, and decided to sit down. He looked down at Liu’s sleeping form. He looked so...peaceful. For a while, Ej just sat there, watching him breath, until he dozed off himself.

When he woke up the sun was in his eyes, shiT- he’d slept all night. Well at least it’s stopped raining- that doesn’t matter right now though.

Ej looks down to see Liu, staring up at the ceiling.

Ej yawned, catching Liu’s attention

“ Hey” Ej greeted, stretching his arms “ uuuuh-good to see you’re awake “

Liu just stared up at him. But Ej didn’t mind, he was probably confused.

“ where…” Liu started, “ Where am I? Is this where you live?” He asked. “ Uh. yeah, this is where i live!” Ej scratched the back of his neck. Liu still didn’t know about the whole ‘ I live with a shit ton of murderers and an eldritch abomination’. But he’d worry about that when the time came. He just needed to focus on Liu.

“ How are you feeling? “ Ej questioned, he didn’t know exactly why he cared so much about Liu- he didn’t even know him. But Ej just felt a connection, as weird as it may sound.

“ I'm feeling….fine. I'm just really tired, and kinda cold…” Liu replied quietly.

“ Ok, I’ll go get some more blankets then” Ej stood up to go get some, but Liu quickly intervened.

“ Wait- don’t, don’t go….please.” He requested, voice barely above a whisper

Something in Ej clicked. Like a light switch being turned on.

He’s totally fallen for this guy.

Shit.

Ej smiled and sat back down. “ Ok, I won’t leave you. I promise. “ He reassured Liu.

After a few moments, Liu piped up again, “ What’s your name? “

Ej to most people was just Ej, but he decided Liu was different.

“ Jack. My name is Jack. “

Then he leaned in, and hugged Liu.

Little did he know that this was the beginning of many, MANY hugs to come.

And maybe even a little bit more.


End file.
